


Misunderstanding

by katychan666



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:53:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24667174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katychan666/pseuds/katychan666
Summary: Ragnor visits Magnus' loft. Magnus is getting a massage from Alec but with all that moaning going on, he thinks that the boys are up to something else.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Comments: 14
Kudos: 110





	Misunderstanding

Ragnor portalled himself into Magnus’ apartment - he was there to deliver some ingredients that his friend needed for the potion that he was brewing. Ragnor expected Magnus to be there, but the loft appeared to be completely empty and he then placed his hands on top of his sides and pouted a little bit. It wasn’t like it was a drag to create a portal over to Brooklyn, but still if the deal was so urgent and it couldn’t wait long, then where was his dear old friend, huh? Ragnor narrowed his eyes and then walked into Magnus’ office, but his friend wasn’t there either. He wasn’t in the kitchen, he wasn’t in the dining room, he wasn’t in the living room and he wasn’t on the balcony. Ragnor just took in a deep breath and shook his head.

“Been pranked again?” asked Ragnor himself and then strolled around Magnus’ loft one more time to see if he had missed a room. There was still the bedroom, but he doubted that Magnus was in there, walking by in one time, second time and when he walked by in the third time as he was getting ready to leave (leaving Magnus a very strongly worded message on a piece of paper that he found lying around) he did hear something and that something didn’t sound as innocent as he hoped that it would sound, Ragnor taking in a sharp breath and he quickly realised that he came in a wrong time after all. 

But Magnus said-

“ _ Oh, Alexander, that’s the spot, oh, do that again, feels so nice _ ,” moaned out loud Magnus and Ragnor bit his lip. Alas, his friend wasn’t home alone. Alec was in there with him… keeping him company and there wasn’t much that he didn’t hear or see about Magnus, but it was still awkward and he just rolled his eyes.  _ Really?  _ So he was just waiting him time by telling him that it was an urgent matter! He clearly had time to do other… things. Rolling his eyes, Ragnor just snapped his fingers and the needed ingredient appeared in his hand.

“ _ Yeah, you like that? _ ”

“ _ Yes, yes, right there, oh, that feels great. You were right, I totally needed this, _ ” sighed Magnus and Ragnor wrinkled his nose. “ _ Oh, you can press a bit harder, I totally don’t mind and… oh, fuck, that was deep. That was amazing, do that again, Alexander! _ ”

“ _ Told you that you needed this. _ ”

“ _ You really were right about this… oh, I was all stiff, but your skills are magical, darling. _ ”

Ragnor blinked a few times…  _ really, now?  _ Ragnor them just started laughing under his breath because this was hilarious, shaking his head.  _ Oh, he had a new material to tease his friend about.  _ It was really… Ragnor bit his lip and his eyes widened, because he could hear the bed kind of creaking and he just face-palmed himself.

“ _ Oh, I practiced a lot. _ ”

What the hell-

“ _ Mmm, I can tell, _ ” sighed Magnus out. “ _ Though we should hurry up, Ragnor is going to be here soon and I really don’t want to leave him waiting. You know how cranky he gets, _ ” whined Magnus and Ragnor just arched his brow. Oh, was he now? He still had time to talk about him behind his back when he was-

“ _ I won’t take much longer. _ ”

“ _ Oh, pity, I could get used to this. You’re really good and… oh, fuck, yes, that’s the spot, _ ” said Magnus. 

“ _ I do know what you like, _ ” said Alec and he sounded very proud of that. Maybe even too proud. Ragnor just rolled his eyes. The two of them were really… unbelievable. But, he was cranky, Magnus said, huh? Oh, he was going to remember it. “ _ I’ve done it to many other people, but you’re my favourite person to give it to. _ ”

He did… He did what now? Ragnor thought that Magnus told him that-

" _ Oh I know what you mean," _ purred Magnus. " _ Nobody can give it to me the way you do," _ said Magnus happily and that was followed by more moaning and groaning. " _ Ouch." _

_ "Crap! Does it hurt?!" _

_ "Yeah. That's a sensitive spot, go a bit gentler and… ah. Yes. Just like this. Mmm, you're really the best at this. Fuck it's what I needed after today. Was all sore but this helps so much. You're an angel,"  _ said Magnus and Ragnor's jaw dropped to the floor as he really didn't know what to think anymore.

Alec chuckled.

" _ Will have to pop into the shower before Ragnor comes. I'm all-” _

And that was when Ragnor decided that it was finally time for him to let the other two know of his presence. “Ragnor is also here and will be on his way,” said Ragnor quickly. “Look, um, you two continue your fun. Magnus, I brought over the ingredient that you asked. I’ll leave it in the coffee table in your living room. Get to it while you two are… done with whatever you two are doing and just-” he started, but then the door suddenly opened and there he found the boys. Surprisingly all dressed up. All that was missing was Magnus’ shirt.

Alec’s face was red.

Magnus was laughing. 

“Alexander was just giving me a massage,” said Magnus quickly. Both of them knew what Ragnor was talking about and Alec quickly placed away all of the massage oils that he was using on Magnus not even a couple of minutes ago and he quickly excused himself from the room, allowing the other two to talk about their warlock things. As soon as Alec left, Magnus snorted and shook his head. “I had a sore neck and Alec decided to help me out,” said Magnus and Ragnor snorted.

“By all the moaning you were doing in there, it surely sounded like something else,” pointed out Ragnor and Magnus hummed.

“Mm-hmm… Alexander’s hands are really talented. I mean really,  _ really.  _ I could get into more depths of how-”

“Okay, how about the potion, huh? Let’s… not talk about that, hmm?” said Ragnor and Magnus just laughed, but in the end he just nodded. Though he had a feeling that his friend was going to use this incident to tease him in the future.

He wasn’t wrong. 


End file.
